The Final Act
by SilverStar8
Summary: After becoming lost in the forest, Sabrina and Daphne take refuge in the night in a mansion with it's owners. Though, things turn for the worst when time freezes and Sabrina and Daphne mush search for the key to avoid the "Bad Ending". But they soon wonder, does a "Good Ending" even exist in this story?
1. Intro, Part I

** New story! Yay! I listened to this song on Youtube (actually an ongoing series of songs telling a story) and thought of a great idea! What If I combine the two?! Sisters Grimm+song= GENIUS! **

** Actually, I don't know if you will like it. It's kinda an experiment. I'm not going to tell you the song because I want you to guess it. I won't be surprised if you don't get it, though. It's not exactly "Top 40". And it's sung in a different language than English. So… CHALLENGE! GUESS THE SONG! And I'll give you a present! Maybe a one-shot. Don't ask for a Puck POV of "Puck's Ability" because I'm already working on it. So, I don't own Sisters Grimm or the song. And this is a sort of crossover, but I'm not sure I'll label it as that yet.**

**BTW! This may or may not become violent later(it probably will..) so don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

"Well, _lieblings, _we have a big mission soon. I just got a letter from the Prince from 'East of the Sun and West of the Moon'. It's a bit farther off than any of our other missions." Granny announced one day at dinner.

"What do we have to do?" Sabrina said, since she was the only one who didn't have her face full of neon pink fish fry.

"Well, it seems the Prince's bride has disappeared. He can't find her anywhere." Granny replied.

"Where does he live?" Sabrina asked, poking at her fish which was now _glowing._

"Oh, it's just in Canada." Granny replied, a little bit too over-enthusiastic about it.

* * *

"This stinks." Sabrina said, trying to move while Daphne huddled at her side. "It's freezing cold. And Granny is probably going crazy since we're lost in the middle of the Canadian forest and it must be midnight by now." The sun had set long ago, and Sabrina and Daphne had strayed away from civilization in search for the princess.

They had been in Canada for a week now searching around for a princess. Granny had told them they could search the nearby forest, with strict instructions to stay on or near the trail and the town they were staying in. They hadn't gone too far, when they had then seen a figure in a long pink dress. They chased after her, thinking was the princess. Then, they fell down a steep hill and realized they had no idea where they were. They had hiked back up the hill, but were lost after that.

"What if we never get out?" Daphne said, her eyes wide with fear.

"We'll be fine, just a little late to din- what's that?" Sabrina said, seeing an envelope taped to the side of a tree by the light of the moon. It was simple and normal size for an envelope. It had a wax seal on it, and seemed very old and worn, as if it had been there for a while. Sabrina took it off and tried to open it. The seal flashed green when Sabrina tried to tear it open.

"It's enchanted to stay shut. It's weird though, because I don't feel my addiction kicking in." Sabrina said.

"Something is written on the back, but it's too dark to see." Daphne said. As soon as she said that, the words were traced over with a golden light. The golden light remained shining there, and they could read what it said. It read "To Sabrina and Daphne Grimm".

"What the heck? How is that possible? No one, not even us, knows where we are." Sabrina said, shocked.

"Maybe we can take it with us to Granny and she could figure out what it is." Daphne said, taking the letter from Sabrina and inspecting it.

"Okay, but tomorrow. It's late. We should find shelter for the night. There must be some sort of hunting cabin around here…" Sabrina trailed off. They wandered on, looking for a cabin or a sign of civilization.

"Hey, what's that?" Daphne said, pointing of into the distance. There were lights way off in the trees.

"I think it's a house! Let's go!" Sabrina cheered, running off in its direction. It took a while, but finally they reached it. It was a huge mansion. It was two stories high, and all the lights were on. It was made out of orange bricks, but the entire building seemed worn and old, and there was no sign of anyone inside, minus the lights.

Sabrina walked up and knocked on the door, Daphne following behind her. The door creaked open a bit, but then it swung all the way open. The smell of vanilla and honey hit them both, along with the warmth of a fire. There stood a tall man in the doorway. He had purple hair, pulled back into a very long ponytail that reached a bit below his waist. He had another two ponytails the same length, one on each side of his face. He had pale skin, purple eyes and purple nails. He wore a butler uniform, too. Everything about him, though, was perfect. Perfect skin, his hair pulled back perfectly with no frizz, his uniform pressed perfectly with nothing missing or out of place.

"Uh, hi?" Sabrina said, staring at the purple hair. She thought back to all the times Puck had dyed her hair purple, and wondered why this man would do it willingly.

"Hello, madam. My name is Butler. How may I help you?" He said, bowing.

"Um, we need some help finding the nearest town we could stay at. We were lost and-" but she was cut off.

"We would be honored to host you both for the night." Butler said with a smile.

"No, I wouldn't want us to be a trouble, and my family wouldn't want us to stay with strangers." Sabrina replied.

"It wouldn't be any trouble. We have the rooms to spare, and we love visitors. We don't get many here. We can just take you into town tomorrow. It's awfully late." Butler said. Sabrina wanted to say no, but the inviting smells and his warm smile pulled her in. She looked at Daphne, and could tell Daphne was excited at the thought of staying the night in a mansion.

"Daphne, do you want to stay?" Sabrina asked, think she should at least asked her before they went in.

"Yes!" Daphne said with a huge grin. Right when Daphne said that, Sabrina felt as if something was off. Sabrina didn't say anything though. It was as if something in her body refused to let those thoughts out.

Butler smiled. "Well, then why don't you come in? I'll introduce you to the family."

* * *

Sabrina was astounded by the inside. On the outside, the mansion looked worn down and old. On the inside, though, it was velvets and silks. The floor was stainless, and made out of burgundy velvet. The curtains looked like pure, rich silk. The walls were pure white, without a speck. The back wall was the same color as the carpet ,though, with golden pattern on it. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling made from thick gold strands that seemed to weave together like a spider web. At every point a strand intersected with another a candle would be placed there. There were two grand staircases on opposite sides of the room, which both lead to a giant balcony to the back of the room. The balcony had a beautiful archway leading into a hallway on the second floor. There were doors shaped as arches leading to different rooms all along the bottom floor walls. Even with all the beautiful artwork and things on the ceiling and walls, there was no furniture, except one thing.

A giant wooden grandfather clock was placed at the center of the back wall. It must have been 6 feet tall. It was made from a dark wood, and there were roman numerals in place of numbers. The writing on it was gold, along with the pendulum.

"I take it you like the mansion." Butler said, looking back at the sisters shocked and amazed faces. "It's been in the family for a long time. As well as the clock," he said, pointing to the grandfather clock. "It's a very important heirloom. Well, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family, and show you around." Butler said, leading the speechless sisters into the main room. As soon as he finished, though, two blond twins ran in from one of the doorways.

"WELCOME!" said the blond girl twin.

"To this mansion." followed the blond boy twin. They both had short blond hair and blue eyes, and yellow nails. The girl wore a headband with a large white bow on the top and she had short bangs, which were pulled loosely to the right side of her face. The boy had spiky hair in the front, but then the rest of his hair was pulled back into and very small ponytail, about an inch long. They both were wearing black. The girl had a black ball gown that had a square neckline, and she wore a black ribbon tight around her neck. The boy wore a black tailcoat, with a red dress shirt underneath. He also wore pin-striped black pants. He had a thin red ribbon around his neck, instead of a tie. They both looked around the age 13.

"I'm Doll Girl!" said the girl, with a happy smile.

"And I am Doll Boy." The boy said, with relaxed smile.

"Hi! I'm Daphne." Daphne said, stepping forward. "Are those your actually names?" she questioned, with a curious face.

"Well, they are ever since we came to this mansion." Doll Boy replied.

"Yep! We choose them ourselves! We thought that it would fit us more than our old names." Doll Girl said. Sabrina had to admit, those names _did_ fit them. They looked like real life dolls. They had the porcelain skin and the perfect hair, eyes, clothes, everything.

It was a bit creepy.

Sabrina didn't like the feeling she was getting from this place, but she didn't want to say anything.

"So, what's your name?" Doll Girl asked, looking at Sabrina. She had an expectant look in her eyes, like she already knew the answer.

"Oh, I'm Sabrina." Sabrina said. It was a bit weird though. It was like the words were pulled out of her mouth. She was going to say that anyways though, so she just dropped the matter.

"Well, welcome Sabrina and Daphne!" Doll Girl said.

"Dolls, do you know where everyone is? I'd like to introduce them to everyone." Butler said.

"Well, Maid is in the kitchen. And Lady is taking a bath." Doll Girl said.

"Master and Mistress are in the dining hall, I believe." Doll Boy stated.

"Well, I think I'll introduce these two to maid first. She probably is making tea." Butler said. "This way, madams." Butler said, leading the two Grimms towards a hallway. Sabrina followed, but already had a feeling she knew where it was.

_"Something is_ very _wrong, here."_ Sabrina thought. Of course, though, being a Grimm, she would solve it.

"_Perfect, it's just like the last time." _said the mysterious shadow hidden in the corner, reading her thoughts. It smiled, and melted into the dark.

* * *

**OMG. That was hard. IT TOOK SO LONG! I restarted it at least 3 times. I have indefinite respect for those writers who put out super long stories with a lot of chapters. THIS STUFF ISN'T EASY! But I love writing. I'll never stop. Ever. Cause it's so awesome **

**READ THIS PART! **

**So, review if you want with answer or constructive response. I always love those. UNLESS YOU ARE TELLING ME IT IS OCC! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE! Don't worry, it will all be explained. And don't search for hours to find the song(not that you would anyways). If you already know the song, cool. PM your answer so no one else searches it and ruins the story. It will be different from the song, of course, but there are many similarities.**

** Until next chapter,**

**SilverStar8**


	2. Intro, Part II

**Wow, I already came out with the second chapter! I'm so proud! Sorry about all the introductions and descriptions of the rooms. Next chapter is when the interesting stuff begins.**

They walked along, admiring the paintings as Butler explained which they each were. They passed a giant library, which the Grimm sisters took great interest in. It was two stories tall, with wooden spiral staircase leading to the second story. There was a roaring fire, and a book on a table in the middle of the room.

"What book is that?" Daphne questioned, walking towards it.

"I don't know. Lady was probably in here earlier." Butler responded, blocking Daphne's path. "You probably shouldn't touch it. Lady is very protective of her books."

"Who is Lady?" Daphne asked.

"The daughter of Master and Mistress. She's about 17 years old." Butler said.

"And Master and Mistress are…?" Sabrina said.

"Master is the head of the household, and Mistress is his wife." Butler said.

"You all have weird names." Sabrina said, and then shut herself up, thinking it sounded rude.

Butler laughed. "Yes, it's true. We thought we should just keep things simple here. Plus, all the staff here were orphans before Master kindly let us move here. We didn't want to have any relation to our past, but wanted to only think of how lucky we were now. So, we named ourselves after our jobs, to show dedication to Master and how grateful we were. He caught onto it, and said we could call him Master, or Head. Master fitted better, so it stuck.

"What's his real name?" Daphne asked.

"I've forgotten. It's been so long. Maybe you could ask him." Butler said. Sabrina had a feeling he didn't forget. She looked over at Daphne, who was looking at Butler suspiciously, but neither said anything. Sabrina didn't know what was wrong with her. Why was she here? What had driven them to do all these things? She thought back to all the events that lead them here. The missing princess, being allowed out alone, the figure, getting lost, and finding this mansion. The strangest one though, was saying yes to one night here. Usually, it took a while for Sabrina to trust someone. Staying the night at a stranger's mansion was definitely unexpected.

_"No, wait. That's the problem. The unexpected." _Sabrina thought. It was all strange and new, but Sabrina knew what was happening, like déjà vu. She couldn't remember every detail, but she felt like she knew what to expect. Like, it had happened before.

"Oh, well. Whatever." Sabrina said aloud. Butler looked at her, with a confused face. But his eyes said something different, but Sabrina didn't know what it was.

"Here we are. The kitchen." Butler said, holding the door open for the girls. They walked in, and compared to the rest of the house, it was pretty boring. It would be big inside their house, but not here. There were granite counter tops surrounding the sides, a double decker oven and 3 stove tops. There was a huge refrigerator and freezer, and one huge sink with two dishwashers underneath. A granite top island was in the center. A door was in the back corner, which Sabrina guessed lead to the pantry. Of course, though, it was spotless.

Inside, a girl was sitting down pouring one small cup of tea at the island. She wore a maid outfit, but it looked a bit prettier. It was a black, short-sleeve dress with white trimming around the ends. The dress reached down to her knees. It was tight on the torso, but her sleeves and skirt were puffed out. She had black boots that reached just below her knees and a white apron that covered from her neck to halfway down her skirt. It was tied in the back with an extremely large bow. Her hair was green, cut short to 2 inches above her shoulders. She wore a small whit bonnet that didn't cover her entire head, just wrapped around her chin and the top of her head. She looked over at the sisters and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Maid. Would you like some tea?" she asked, holding out a small ornate teapot towards them.

"No thanks." Daphne replied "Although, if you have some cookies, that would be great." She continued, with an innocent smile.

Maid laughed. "I'll see what I can find." She stood up and went to a cabinet, pulling out a box of fancy cookies. She opened them and set them on the table. Daphne wasted no time to get to them. Sabrina just rolled her eyes.

Butler laughed. "I haven't even introduced you yet! Maid, this is Sabrina and Daphne Grimm." gesturing to Sabrina and Daphne, respectively. "They will be staying the night, until we can drive them into town tomorrow. They were lost in the woods, you see."

"Well, welcome to our mansion." Maid said. "I'll see if I can make something more substantial than cookies. Wandering through the forest must have worn you both out."

"Oh, there's no need to. It's so late." Sabrina said.

"It's no trouble! Really, I'd love to make something as a welcome." Maid said.

Sabrina couldn't refuse. Maid had this hopeful look, and Sabrina could your some sort of a meal before she slept.

"Okay, but can it be small? I'd hate to overeat at this hour." Sabrina said.

"Yes ma'am!" Maid said, obviously pleased. She bustled right to work, preheating ovens and cutting ingredients.

"We'd better leave her to it. I'll introduce you to Master and Mistress, now." Butler said. He walked to the door, Sabrina following. Daphne looked and saw them leaving, quickly following, but not before taking the cookies "To-Go".

Butler led them through the halls again, until finding the dining hall. It was huge, and as tall as the house. Two matching crystal chandeliers hung on opposite ends of the room, and a giant fireplace at the back wall. A mahogany dining table, with enough room to fit 30 people easily, stretched across the room. Two people sat across from each other at the far end. They talked and laughed, looking like they were enjoying each other's company. Butler walked up to them, and introduced the girls.

"Master and Mistress, I hope you don't mind, but we have two guests for the night. They were lost in the woods, and I couldn't turn them away. This is Sabrina" he said, and Sabrina smiled "and Daphne Grimm" Butler said. Daphne gave a small wave. Master and Mistress both stood to shake hands.

"Oh, welcome to the mansion!" Mistress said. She wore a red and black dress. The top looked like a kimono, with a floral print. A giant stripped black and gray ribbon wrapped around her waist, and tied into a large bow at the back. Below the ribbon was a black shirt, which fluffed out like a ball gown. The skirt was long enough to cover her feet completely. She held a Japanese fan in her hand. Her hair was a reddish-brown and cut to just below her ears. It shaped around her head perfectly. Her eyes matched her hair, but a shade lighter. Her nails were painted red.

"I hope you feel comfortable here." She smiled. And Sabrina couldn't help but notice Mistress's smile was just like Granny's. Nice and caring.

"It's nice to have you both here. It must be fate!" Master said, making his hands extends outwards like he was about to give them a hug. He had blue hair and blue eyes. His hair seemed to be a tiny bit shorter than Mistress's. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a gray waistcoat. He had a white overcoat over that. The over coat had gray fur around the cuffs and collar. He wore white gloves, too. He had a curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Oh, you two look so uncomfortable in those clothes." Mistress said. Sabrina looked down, and had to agree. Their clothes were ripped and muddy. Not appropriate for where she currently was.

"Come upstairs with me, and I'll give you two some fresh clothes." Mistress smiled, taking the girls by the wrists and leading them through the hallways and up the stairs. She sped them through the hallways, until she reached a grand doorway at was at the end of a hall. She opened it, and inside was the master bedroom.

A grand bed stood at on side, with a large canopy. A giant bay window covered the wall at the back, with the beauty of the mountains in the background, and the beautiful night sky above. The room had a smaller sitting area at the bay window, and there were two doors on the opposite side of the room. She dragged them over to a mirror that formed a sort of semicircle. Then, she ran off to one of the doors, which ended up being a closet. She came out seconds later, with a big grin on her face. She held two dresses.

The smaller one was for Daphne. It was a cerulean blue that looked like it would cut just below Daphne's knees. It sparkled like it had stars sewn into the fabric. It was short sleeved and it had white lace trimming. The waist had a silver ribbon wrapped around it. Mistress carried silver ballet flats to match.

For Sabrina, she brought a pink dress.

"_Of course. It would be pink." _Sabrina thought wryly. It was a dark pink dress, with a white apron with a giant bow at the back. The apron was almost as long as the dress, with about an inch between the dress hem line and the apron's. The dress seemed reached knee length. There was a pink hood wrapped around the shoulder, ties together at the front with thread. Mistress also brought black knee socks with black shoes.

"Can we really wear these? You won't mind?" Daphne said, staring at her dress with a grin.

"It's perfectly fine." Mistress said, putting the dresses on the bed. "You two can get dressed. I'll be downstairs in the dining hall. You can leave your old clothes here, too." she said, turning and leaving with a wave. Daphne literally had the dress on in under a minute. Sabrina, on the other hand, took a bit more time.

"Dresses are too much work! What's up with all the ribbons and bows?" Sabrina yelled, trying to tie, zip, and button everything she had to undo to get the dress on. Daphne helped her, and after 10 minutes they looked decent. Sabrina picked up her clothes, when the letter fell out of her back pocket.

"Oh, I almost forgot about this," Sabrina said, picking up the letter. Sabrina put it in her dress pocket and dumped her clothes in a corner.

"Sabrina, you look really pretty in that dress." Daphne said sincerely. Sabrina smiled lightly. "I'm sure Puck would love it." Daphne continued, splitting into a devilish grin

"Yeah,right. He'd laugh himself to death if he saw me in this" Sabrina said. "Let's go. They are all probably waiting for us downstairs." They left, and wondered into halls.

"Do we even know where we are?" Daphne said, after taking a look around the never-ending halls.

Sabrina sighed. "Not really…." She trailed off.

"So, you are the guests for tonight" a voice said behind them. They spun around, surprised. A tall girl stood there. She had long, pink hair with a black rose placed in it. She wore a simple short sleeve dress. It was white from her neck to just below her chest. From there, it was gold with dark yellow flowers dotting it. She wore a black ribbon around her neck, tied in a bow. She had pink eyes and nails, and a superior look in her eyes.

"Mother was downstairs and asked me to look for you two. I'm Lady, by the way." she said.

"Hi. I'm Sabrina," Sabrina said.

"and I'm Daphne" Daphne continued.

"So, I'm going to guess you're lost. Right?" Lady said. The Grimms flushed and looked to the ground.

"I'll show you back to the dining hall. Maid went all out for a welcome party. Wait until you see it." Lady said. "You'll love it."

Then the trio set off, into the maze of hallways..

**Yay! Again, sorry about the intros and stuff. Next chapter will be out during next weekend hopefully.**

**Till next chapter,**

**Silverstar8**


	3. Stars of the Night

**Hi again! I'm so sorry about how late this came out. I was trying really hard to get it in, but school decided that it would take all the free time I had for projects. All that is done now, so I hope I'll be updating more often. So, I'm just gonna reply to some reviews now. **

**Curlscat: First off, thanks for being my most common reviewer! I would get a Beta, but I really don't understand how. Is there a button or a sort of special invitation I have to send? Eh, I'll figure it out sometime. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Cheshire Cat: Congrats, you got it right! Although, from now on I'm mostly going by my own imagination. There are still going to be part relating off the song, but I hope most of it is new stuff. NO ONE YOUTUBE THE SONG PLEASE! IT DOES SORT OF RUIN IT!**

**Meow: You were on the right track for the song. I'm happy you like it.**

**I would like to point out that these three reviewers each have usernames relating to cats.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sisters Grimm" or "Bad End Night"(the entire story won't be exactly like the song, just these first few chapters are)**

* * *

Finally, the trio arrived to the dining room. Lady lead them in, and the Grimms saw everyone was standing around the long table talking. When the sisters arrived everyone stopped and look at them with great smiles. Master strode up to them.

"We had thought to introduce you with a proper welcome!" he said, gesturing to the table. That's when the sisters noticed the food.

Huge cakes were placed in a row along the center of the table. They had brown frosting and beautiful white fondant roses. The table was set, with enough room for everyone. The Grimms were definitely surprised. Master lead them both to their seats and everyone else sat down after. Maid sliced the cakes and brought some to everyone. She poured juice and water to everyone, and Master made a toast.

"To the stars of the night!" He yelled, raising his glass. Everyone followed, and the Grimms felt embarrassed that there had been so much work put into this just for them. If anything, they should be the ones throwing a party for them!

"I- thank you so much." Sabrina said, with a grateful smile. Daphne nodded with a great smile.

"No problem" Maid said.

"Enough with the gratitude!" Doll Girl said jokingly.

"Let's party!" Doll Boy followed.

"Yeah, because tomorrow you're going back to town…" Doll Girl said sadly. Everyone frowned at that. Though, the feeling that something wasn't right appeared again inside Sabrina. She looked around inconspicuously and saw that everyone eyes hid something. Uncertainty in Lady's, fear in the Doll Twins, and something else in all the others.

"Aw. Don't say that." Daphne said, and Sabrina snapped out it. "We'll enjoy this while we can!" she continued with a bright smile.

Soon, they were all talking and having a great time. Sabrina felt so comfortable, like she just fit in here. The cake was amazing, the people were so fun, and it was great time. Everyone called the Grimms the "Stars of the Night" and Sabrina could honestly say she felt like she was. She felt like this could last forever.

After 5 pieces of cake, though, Sabrina didn't feel like that anymore. She was so sleepy, and Daphne's eyes were drooping. Everyone else seemed tired, too.

"I'm having a great time, but I think I need to go to bed." Sabrina said, emphasizing that with a yawn.

"Me, too." Daphne said, stretching her arms above her.

"I can agree. It's past all of our bedtimes by now." Mistress said, sounding like a mother.

"We'll show you your rooms. They're right across from ours." The Doll Twins said at the same time.

"And I'll clean." Maid said, standing up and beginning to pick up the dishes.

Sabrina and Daphne thanked everyone and said their goodnights, before the Doll Twins lead them off. They passed through the main room with the grandfather clock on their way, and Sabrina looked at the time. It was 11:47. Sabrina could've sworn it was later, but thought nothing of it. They all walked up the stairs and through the hallways. Soon, the Grimms were at their bedroom doors.

"This one is yours, Daphne." Doll Boy said, pointing to one door.

"And this is yours, Sabrina." Doll Girl said, pointing to one next door.

"Thanks, but I'll sleep in Sabrina's room." Daphne said.

"Okay! Actually, I'd thought that's what you two would do. Doll Boy and I did that, too. But now I like my own space." Doll Girl said, laughing lightly. "We're over here, either one of these doors, if you need anything." Doll girl said, pointing to two rooms.

"Good night." Doll Boy said, with a wave. Doll Girl waved, too. Then they headed of into their bedrooms. Sabrina and Daphne turned into theirs, unaware of the shadow lurking at the end of the hallway, smiling to itself.

* * *

Their room was simple but elegant. A large bed stood against the wall to the left, next to an open door leading to a bathroom. There was a tall wooden wardrobe on the other side of the room. A large bay window faced out towards the mountains. The colors of the room were mostly whites, grays, and golds.

"I can't _wait_ to sleep." Daphne said, taking a running jump into their bed. Sabrina looked around for night clothes, but nothing was there.

"Sorry, no pyjamas. We didn't do much in these dresses anyways, so I guess it doesn't matter…" Sabrina said, shutting the curtains.

"Ok.." Daphne said sleepily, not even lifting her head to acknowledge Sabrina. Sabrina slid into bed, and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Sabrina woke up, feeling refreshed after her long, comfortable sleep.

"Hey, we should get up soon." Sabrina said, shaking Daphne's shoulder. She knew it was pointless, though. She stretched and got up, walking towards the windows. She pulled back the curtains.

It was pitch black outside.

Sabrina blinked. She rubbed her eyes, and looked outside again.

Nothing. Not even a bit of sunshine peaking from the mountain tops

She didn't even think of being shocked or afraid. She just wanted her and Daphne out of that house. Now.

"Daphne, get up! Now!" Sabrina yelled, shaking her sister. Sabrina screamed at herself in her head. She should've _know_. All the signs! "I mean NOW!" she yelled.

"Huh….?" Daphne said.

"We need to go. _Now!_" Sabrina said dragging her sisters up.

"What? Why? I didn't even-" Daphne said, quickly waking up due to Sabrina's attitude. She was cut off.

"Sun's not up yet. And we slept for a long time. Something is very wrong, and I am not going to let us wait to find out what it is." Sabrina said. Daphne looked out the window, and her eyes widen.

"No way.." the breathless whisper escaped her.

"I had a feeling something bad would happen!" Sabrina yelled angirly, pulling on her shoes. "Let's go."

They ran out into the dark hallway, racing through the winding passages. Sabrina navigated them through the hallways so they didn't get lost, but she didn't care to congratulate herself. They ran into the main hall and down the stairs. Sprinting towards the doors, Sabrina thought about how they would get home. Instead of reaching the door, though, the lights flicked on and they both ran straight into the Doll Twins. They had large, almost crazy smiles, plastered on their faces. They wore the same things as yesterday, but one thing was different.

There eyes were bright red.

"Oh my gosh.." Sabrina whispered, but recovered from the shock. She stepped in front of Daphne protectively, giving the twins a deadly glare.

"Move. We are leaving. Now." Sabrina stated, her anger clearly audible in her voice. Her eyes were alight with fury.

"Ah, ah, ah! We said we'd take you into town _tomorrow_. Look at the clock." Doll Girl said sweetly.

They both turned. The clock read 11:47.

"Technically, tomorrow never came. Although, it's not like we could bring you home yet anyways." Doll Boy stated. "All the exits are locked".

"We were hoping _you _could help us open them." Doll Girl said, taking a step towards them.

"Run." Sabrina whispered to Daphne. In a flash, both girls were sprinting towards the staircase. Then, the rest of the family came out from the second floor and blocked their path. The family moved in closer, until they formed a semicircle surrounding the girls.

Sabrina took a fighting stance, Daphne right alongside her. The family continued to move in closer, and Sabrina wanted to pound them all into the ground. Though, something held her back. Sabrina missed the devious look Doll Girl sent at her.

_"That isn't the correct answer, Sabrina Grimm!" _said a voice in the back of her head. Sabrina jumped back because of it, slamming into the wall. Though, instead of stopping when she hit it, she kept falling. The wall had fallen back.

The wall fell back. Sabrina fell into empty space for a moment, then she hit the ground. She looked up hazily because the floor was made from what must have been concrete to see Daphne looking beyond her.

"Oh gosh…" Daphne said, as she covered her mouth with her hand, looking sick. Sabrina stood up and turned to see what Daphne was looking at.

It was a room made from gray stones. They were standing at the top of a staircase. The room itself was boring, but it was what was inside that made Sabrina want to barf.

There were ten coffins, five on each side of the room. They were simple and black, a large white cross placed on top of each of them.

"Oh, dear…" Mistress worriedly said.

"So, you saw…" Master followed

"Danger! Danger!" The twins said simultaneously, their eyes flashing blue for a moment.

"Hush Dolls!" Maid scolded, then turned to the Grimms."Don't be afraid!" Maid pleaded.

Maid's comment came too late. Sabrina and Daphne burst through the wall the residents made of themselves, and sprinted to the door screaming. They banged against the door, trying the door handle, but it was locked.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lady asked.

"You can't leave." Butler said sympathetically, pulling the struggling Grimm away from the door. "You are the 'Stars of the Night', remember? You're not allowed to leave yet. I can explain…."

* * *

The two shadows on the second floor looked on as the chaos ensued. They shared a look with each other and smiled.

"This is where the fun begins." They said with quiet chuckles.

* * *

** If you have any ideas or helpful advice for me to improve, PM or review please! Thanks! **


	4. Starting the Game

**Hey, everyone! To start off, I want to give the biggest thanks to my new Beta, iizninja! Without her, this chapter would stink. So, without further ado, the next chapter!**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I can explain..." Butler said, sadness clouding his violet eyes.

Sabrina's fists clenched. "You lied to us! Are you in the Scarlet Hand? Is that why this is happening?" She felt herself trembling with rage. "You people will stop at nothing!" She screamed, hurling her fist at the man. Butler dodged her reckless punches easily, sidestepping away.

"Listen," he said, holding up his palms in a gesture of surrender, "I really can explain. Well, partly, at least. I don't know this 'Scarlet Hand' you are talking about. Just, settle down for a moment." Butler spoke earnestly, and his expression looked just as anxious as she felt.

She didn't trust him - she didn't trust any of them. Then again, she didn't have much of a choice.

Sabrina huffed. "If I let you talk, can we go home?" she asked.

Butler shook his head, purple hair swinging slightly. "The house is enchanted to stay shut until you complete the Story." Sabrina opened her mouth to interject, but Butler continued. "Consider the house a locked box, except the key and the key hole are on the inside. The only way to get out is to find the key and unlock the door."

He paused.

"Well, go on." She crossed her arms, tapping her foot with impatience.

Butler blew out an airy laugh. "There's nothing more to tell."

Sabrina could feel Daphne's tiny hand grasp at the hem of her dress. The little girl's voice was small. "That's _it?_"

"I'm afraid so."

"No hints, no clues, _nothing_?" Daphne persisted.

Butler's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Well," Sabrina growled, "I guess _you_ are totally useless. Anyone else care to explain what's going on here?" she yelled over Butler's shoulder.

He frowned. "I know you're upset, and I'm terribly sorry. I don't know anything else. It's the point of the Game."

"_What_? This is a '_game_' to you?" Sabrina cried, outraged.

"Hey!" Lady called. The pink-haired girl took a deep breath, pulling at the black ribbon around her neck. Her pretty face was pinched with irritation. "Stop yelling. Just go and get this over with. Time may have stopped, but I'm not waiting an eternity for you to figure out how to escape." She shot a pointed look at Sabrina.

Sabrina sneered. "Whatever."

As soon as Sabrina said that, the chimes on the grandfather clock began to ring, though the time hadn't changed. The bells resounded through the room, each time getting louder and louder until the entire room was engulfed in its noise. The vibrations made Sabrina's head pound and her legs gave out, and she fell to her knees. Daphne collapsed in a heap behind her. Sabrina reached out towards her trembling sister, but her body was weak. Her eyes focused on Daphne, only to realize the strange transparent red mist rising from her sister.

Daphne's eyes darted toward her sister, eyes widening in shock. Sabrina looked down at herself, realizing the exact same was happening to her. Then, the bells stopped. The Grimms turned to look at the family, only to see the last of the red mist emanating from their bodies. The same had happened to them.

"Well. I guess it can truly begin now." Doll Boy whispered to Doll Girl, as the Grimms staggered to their feet. She nodded slightly, red eyes flashing with amusement.

"Let's see how this plays out."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Why.. what's going on?" Daphne demanded, brown eyes looking around wildly. She turned towards Sabrina in hope of answers, but Sabrina's eyes were still drooping.

"I feel… different." Sabrina said hazily. She looked around and, for the first time, the strange feeling that had been crawling down her spine ever since she'd entered the house had started to dissipate. The family shifted nervously side to side. Sabrina took a threatening step in their direction. "What. Just. Happened." She growled.

"I'm sorry. You'll just have to figure that out yourself." Mistress smiled sadly at the Grimms. "Well, let's go." Mistress hurriedly said, turning to her family. Everyone gave a slight nod, and they turned and started off. Master, Mistress, and Lady went upstairs, followed by the Doll Twins. Butler and Maid started towards the hallway leading to the kitchen. Sabrina didn't bother going after them.

Sabrina growled, pulling her hand back through her hair. "This is so _stupid. _I'm sorry, Daph. I think I messed up really badly." Sabrina sunk to the floor, burying her head in her hands. A tightness was pulling in her stomach. Just when she'd set out to make things right - just when she had promised herself that she would be a better sister for _once_ - everything was falling apart. If she hadn't led them to this _stupid_ house-

"Hey," Daphne said, drawing Sabrina out of her thoughts, "It's okay. It's not your fault. We'll figure something out." The little girl rested her hand on her sister's arm. Sabrina blew out a sarcastic laugh. That was Daphne. Overly optimistic.

"How are you so sure?"

Daphne smiled. "This is what we Grimms do best. We solve mysteries! We beat the bad guys! We make happy endings!" she yelled proudly, bringing a fist into the air. Sabrina choked down a laugh at the funny face Daphne was making. She had a huge smile and her eyes were squeezed shut, like a 'warrior face 2.0'. Some of the tightness in Sabrina's stomach ebbed away. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Daphne was with her. Nothing ever seemed to keep _her_ down for long.

"Why do you seem so… _okay_ with this?" Sabrina asked, looking around at the empty hall.

Daphne's lips dropped her smile. "Well," the little girl rubbed the back of her neck, glancing around the hall herself. "I don't feel scared this time. I mean, it's strange, but not the kind of strange that gets you killed. No one was _evil, _you know? They just seemed... really sad."

Sabrina snorted. "Except those Doll Twins. They're just weird. They seemed fine yeste-" She stopped herself. "I mean, they seemed fine earlier."

A nod. "Their _eyes_…" Daphne recalled with a shudder.

_Yeah. Weird is an understatement_, she thought. _There's so many things wrong with this house, I don't even know where to begin. I _hate_not knowing._

"Well," Sabrina said, drawing herself back up to her feet. She didn't feel incredibly determined or heroic. She wasn't Puck, she couldn't just laugh this off and let the solution simply find its way to her. She wasn't Jake, she didn't always have a plan. But if there was one thing Sabrina would say she was good at, it would be getting things _done_, no matter what. "I guess we should look for something to get us out of here. Let's check our rooms first."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Finally!" Daphne said as they reached the familiar ornate door that led to the huge bedroom. "I don't know how you got us out of here earlier! I still think we should've taken that left, but _noooo._" It was obvious that Daphne was exasperated after trekking through the hallways. So was Sabrina, but she wasn't about to complain about it, considering it was probably her fault anyway. The older girl had never had a good sense of direction. Maybe that was why they were in this mess in the first place.

Sabrina let out a long sigh. "Next time, you can lead." Perhaps it was just her imagination, but Sabrina could've sworn Daphne brightened a bit at that.

They both approached the ornate door slowly, as if something would jump out at them like in the cheesy horror movies Puck always watched. Sabrina cautiously put her ear to the door, listening. Listening for _what_, exactly, she wasn't sure. Shuffling? Heavy breathing? An evil mastermind practicing his standard villain monologue? Daphne followed suit, her face screwing up as she tried to make out a sound. And then...

Silence.

Silence was good, right?

With a nod, they both reached for the handle and pushed open the door.

_"There is no one inside here._ _There is no one inside here" _Sabrina chanted in her head, drawing herself up straighter and trying to look braver than she was. They were looking for keys, not hiding from monsters. She flicked on the lights, and was relieved to see everything as it was before.

Even if it did feel like eyes were on her at all times.

"Alright," Sabrina said. "Keys."

The Grimms began their search. They opened all the drawers, checked the bed, examined the bathroom, and investigated every inch of the room. After a good while - how long, though, neither of them could be sure - the room had been thoroughly ransacked.

"There isn't anything here." Daphne threw down a pillow in frustration, cubby cheeks a bit red.

"I know." Sabrina replied. She ran a hand through her hair, blowing out a breath. _Think. Think, Sabrina! If I was a deranged homeowner, where would I hide a key? Where would... _

"Wait," she said, an idea budding in her mind. "Let's check the twins rooms."

Daphne gasped. "That's snooping!"

Leave it to Daphne to keep a strict moral code in this situation.

"We don't have much of a choice. We have to go through their rooms. They must have something. I don't think a random guest room will hold any important clues we need." Sabrina said. Her voice came out firm and sure, convincing even. Daphne frowned, but she reluctantly nodded.

They walked silently across the hallway. Sabrina glanced underneath the door of Doll Girl's room, checking to see if the lights were on. Nothing.

"I don't think anyone is inside." Sabrina said quietly. "Let's go."

She stood up and opened the door slowly. She contemplated on whether or not to put the light on - were there different sneaking protocols in magical mansions with creepy tenants? - but she didn't have a choice. The room was pitch black.

The inside of the bedroom was startlingly simple and pristine. There was a yellow and orange bedspread, and white carpet. A large wardrobe and a chest stood at the foot of the bed, and the air was strangely stale.

"_How ironic"_ Sabrina thought. _"Doll Girl's room is like a room from an _actual _doll house."_

"I guess... just don't move anything out of place?" Daphne whispered, glancing behind them to see if anyone was coming. Sabrina nodded and went to the chest. It was beautifully decorated with a swirling pattern. On the top in the middle was a star, where all the lines seemed to meet. Sabrina felt around the chest, checking for a latch, only to realize one thing.

There wasn't even a lid. It was just a block of engraved wood.

"Well, that's useless." Sabrina said, standing up and turning away. Time may have been stopped, but Sabrina didn't want to bother with pretty woodwork. She wanted out of this house as soon as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daphne peeking around the corner of the door frame into the hallway. Sabrina shrugged and moved to the wardrobe.

"At least this one will open," she said, grabbing the handles. It opened easily, and inside were many black dresses. They looked just like what Doll Girl was wearing earlier. Sabrina was about the pull away when something caught her eye. It sparkled from the back of the wardrobe, blinking through the black material. She reached and grabbed onto it, pulling it towards her.

Out came a long, pink dress. It was simple, no frills or glimmer. It was longer than either of the Grimms dresses, though. Sabrina gasped.

The dress was ruined. It was covered in dried mud and ripped across the skirt. But, it was very familiar.

"Daphne… look." Sabrina whispered. Daphne turned around.

"This is the same dress we saw earlier. The one we chased after." Sabrina said, vividly remembering seeing the pink dress in the woods what seemed like weeks ago. "We thought it was the princess…"

Daphne came closer, taking a careful look.

"You're right!" Daphne said, shock evident in her eyes. She kneeled down and felt the dress. It wasn't very soft, but there was something unnatural feeling inside it.

"Wait," Daphne said, grabbing the fabric from her sister. "There's a pocket. I feel something inside." She found the hole and reached inside, pulling out a piece of paper. She unfolded it, and it had a grainy Polaroid photo glued unceremoniously on the page. The photo was just black, though. Nothing incredibly spooky.

"Oh, my gosh," Daphne let out a breath. "I thought it was going to be a photo of us or something."

Sabrina stood. "It doesn't matter. They purposely brought us here. They probably left that letter in the woods, and somehow knew we would get here." She angrily growled.

"Do you think they're Everafters?" Daphne asked, inspecting the photo.

Sabrina thought a moment. "If they are, I don't think I want to know what kind of deranged fairytale they're from."

Suddenly, the Grimms heard footsteps in the hallway outside, coming closer to the room. In a panic, the Grimms jumped behind the bed, dragging the dress with them. Daphne stuck the photo in her pocket, and they sat silently. The clicking steps entered the room, and they heard a sigh.

"Why are the lights on? And the door opened to my wardrobe?" Doll Girl said. Sabrina sunk lower to the ground. Doll Girl stayed silent for a moment.

"Really? You're not going to admit to your snooping crime?" She said loudly. Then she laughed, and the lightness of the sound made Sabrina's heart quicken with fear. The sisters looked at each other, and Sabrina her own feelings mirrored on Daphne's face.

"You both stink at Hide-and-Seek. The point is to hide so you're_not found_." The bed creaked with weight, and the two girls looked up. Doll Girl peered down at them, an amused smile touching her lips. "You are just _too funny_."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Wow! This turned out to be a pretty long chapter(in comparison to my other ones). Hope you liked it! And the cliffhanger ;). I'll try to get my next chapter out soon. Review please!**


End file.
